Binds of Love
by RobotMonkeys4Ever
Summary: Skeleton King hasn't done anything since his Citadel of Bone started reforming. But now, he is after a certain couple, but why? And how do Otto, the Power Primate, and a beard fit into it all? Read to find out!
1. A Painful Beam and a Mysterious Dream

A/N: Hey everybody! I know it's been forever, but I'm finally starting my next story for all to enjoy! First of all, I'd like to tell you once and for all that I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! or any of the characters which I am using. They belong to somebody named Ciro Nieli whom I hold in the utmost regard.

Anyway, I know I said I'd do a humor fic next, but let's just say it's not my area of expertise. Instead, I'm doing something a few have begged me to do and I'm going to do a bit of SPRX-77/Nova-izing. What does that mean? Well, you'll find out. The good news is I hope that this will have just as much action/adventure as usual and I've put in some humor to boot. So sit back, relax and enjoy this newest fic: Binds of Love.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Nova grabbed for SPRX-77's hand. "No!" she yelled. For a brief moment she had her fingers firmly grasped around his hand. But only for a moment. They were both pulled away from each other, violently. She scrambled to get free, but couldn't. And with one loud yell, she screamed his name into space, while she saw him disappear into blackness.

Nova jolted awake, SPRX-77's name still on her lips and freely flowing throughout her thoughts. She gasped for air as she noticed she was damp with sweat. She had the dream again. Her thoughts could not drift from it. She opened her mouth to reassure and pacify herself, but as she spoke only one word escaped her lips: "Sparks…"

* * *

SPRX-77 yawned as he woke up and rubbed his eyes. The clock read 9:00 AM, which would normally be a fitting amount of rest, but not today. Last night had been a fitful night but he had no idea why. Often he had awaken, tossed and turned but could not get back to sleep. For many people this wouldn't be unusual, but it was something quite new to SPRX-77. As he laid awake the previous night, he couldn't help but feel he was missing something. There was something he was supposed to know, but it had passed him by. He shook his head in order to rid his mind of such oddities, and then got up to continue his day.

* * *

It was morning, and in the main room in the torso tank of the Super Robot, the team was slowly beginning to assemble. Antauri and Gibson were the first to arrive, talking about the lack of criminal or diabolical activity in the past month. They were followed soon after by Otto, who, for some unusual reason had the area around his chin a strange pinkish shade of green. Gibson was the first to notice. 

"Otto! What in Shuggazoom have you done to yourself?" he asked.

"Well," started Otto," I was talking to Chiro yesterday. He mentioned how he couldn't wait until he was old enough to shave. Well I figure, I'm way older than Chiro so shouldn't I be shaving already? So I tried it!"

Antauri slapped his hand to his forehead, "Oh, Otto…"

"What?" Otto asked, innocently.

"Otto, young human men shave facial hair often because of a lack of even growth of hair, or because they simply prefer a bare face. They fail to appreciate a full face of hair such as many primates possess. In my opinion it's simply that human minds don't have the capacity to understand-"

Gibson was interrupted mid sentence by a whoosh as Chiro entered the gathering.

"What's this about human minds Gibson?" Chiro asked, walking into the room.

Gibson pseudo-coughed then added, "Oh, nothing."

It was then that Chiro noticed Otto. "Otto, what happened to your face?"

Otto, disheartened after Gibson's lecture about shaving turned away and said, "Nothing".

Another whoosh was heard as SPRX-77 walked into the room. Otto had turned back around to see who had entered the room, but now regretted doing so. The instant SPRX-77 saw Otto's face, he burst out laughing, keeling over in laughter. "You, you look like you rolled your entire chin in used bubble gum!"

This got Chiro cracking up, too. Gibson began to chuckle and even Antauri smiled. Otto had no choice but to stand in the middle of it all and take it. Finally he took out one of his saws and looked at his reflection in it. He couldn't help laughing hysterically at himself.

"Well," he said still laughing, "I hope it grows back fast." This got another round of laughter from everyone.

The laughter was at such a great volume that no one noticed as Nova entered the room, still thinking to herself, and completely unaware of the commotion in the room. "I'm going out for a walk," she said. Though no one acknowledged her, she walked back to her tube and soon found herself walking out of the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6.

She sighed as she walked around. Her dream still haunted her. She told herself she was walking to get away from the dream, but at this time, the memory of that dream was stronger than it had ever seemed before.

Mentally, Nova leafed through memories of the team in the past years. But never had she ever gone through an experience like that of her dream. The closest thing was when she and SPRX-77 had grabbed the last slice of pizza at the same time, and the team had to literally pull her off of him as the two fought over it. But, the dream couldn't be in reference to that, could it?

* * *

After the commotion in the Super Robot finally quieted down, the team began to go about normal daily activities. Gibson grabbed Otto by the arm and pulled him into the lab, promising to come up with a hair growth treatment. Meanwhile Antauri, SPRX-77, and Chiro stayed in the main room to digitally scan and survey the city. 

"Say," said SPRX-77, "where's Nova? I haven't seen her all morning."

Chiro pointed to a yellow dot on the screen, "looks like she's taking a walk around Shuggazoom Park."

"Oh." SPRX-77 looked around the room, not impressed by the lack of entertainment. "Uhhhh…" SPRX-77 pondered, "I'm going to make sure Nova's okay."

"Suit yourself," Chiro said.

SPRX-77 headed back to his tube and a few moments later was seen walking out of the robot.

"You know, it really is weird how we haven't had any troubles with bad guys in, what's it been, a month?" Chiro commented.

"Nothing since our hunt for the Citadel of Bone. I'd have suspected that the Skeleton King would have done something by this juncture," Antauri answered.

"Yeah," Chiro agreed, "like I said: weird." He glanced over to the screens, "I just wonder what the Skeleton King could possibly do if he's not attacking us."

"Probably making plans to do so," Antauri once more answered.

"I just can't shake the feeling that we're missing something."

"Agreed. Either that or that something ominous is soon going to happen."

Silence followed as the two filed through a number of views of the city and surrounding airspace. Suddenly, a colored light flashed on the screen in the park.

"Hey!" Chiro said, pointing to it, "What's this?"

Antauri looked up at it, but it was only there for a second before it flashed off. "Odd…" he commented.

The two continued to stare at the screen to see if something would happen. A few seconds later, the light flashed once more for a few seconds then turned off.

Gibson and Otto ran into the room, reacting to the noise made when the lights flickered.

Otto had a long, green beard flowing from his chin. Chiro looked at Otto, then Gibson, then back at Otto, finally returning his gaze at Gibson.

"We're still working on it," Gibson commented, looking over at Otto.

"Actually, it's kind of cool. Almost like a green garden gnome!" remarked Chiro.

"Oh ha ha ha. Just see how you'd like it if Gibson starts experimenting on _you_." Otto said back.

"The lights flickered on and off twice in Shuggazoom Park," Antauri explained, turning to Gibson.

"Yes, quite odd. No doubt if there were any real danger it would have shown up on the screen for longer than a second or two. I wouldn't worry about it. Perhaps a few bugs in the system. I'll check it out right away," responded Gibson.

"Ahem," Otto said, and pointed to his beard, "what about _this_?"

"Otto, Otto, you have to prioritize. Now come on and give me a hand with this," Gibson answered.

"Oh, all right," replied Otto.

* * *

SPRX-77 walked at a quickened pace towards Shuggazoom Park. He slowed down when he saw Nova at a distance. He thought her such a peaceful and graceful creature, even when she was kicking butt she was beautiful. He wondered what she could be thinking about. 

Suddenly, he heard a whizzing sound next to him on both sides. On his left and his right wereformless! SPRX-77 ejected his magnets ready to whoop them good, but one of the formless pulled out a strange gun-shaped weapon and pointed it at SPRX-77. The formless pulled the trigger and suddenly SPRX-77 fell to his knees in pain.

Strange sound waves were flowing athim. He covered his ears to stop it, but couldn't. He cried out loudly in pain, hoping to signal Nova, which he did.

* * *

Nova heard SPRX-77 call out a long way behind her. _Was he stalking me?_ she wondered. But she had no time to think about it. SPRX-77 was on his knees crying out as a formless was pointing some ray-gun thing at him. She bolted, running towards him with all of her might. But when was still several feet away, the formless, SPRX-77, and the ray gun disappeared before her eyes. 

"Huh?" she said, and ran to examine the place where he had disappeared. She stopped when she got there and looked around. She had no idea how they had disappeared. Suddenly, she gooey formless hands firmly grab her upper arms and hold them tightly behind her back. And in an instant all of her surroundings disappeared into thin air.

* * *

A/N: Well there's chapter one! How do you like it so far? I hope you like it enough to review it! Thanks to all and enjoy! 

Oh, by the way. There's some debate on whether or not the monkeys actually have fur or not. And if you couldn't tell in this fic I'm going on the fact that they do. And I have a few lines I could quote too so I don't want any reviews saying that they don't have fur.

Okay, please review!


	2. Unknown Deception and a Smokey Reception

A/N: Okay, guys sorry for totally spacing. I know its been ages since I've updated last. I'm not sure any of my stories have ever gone second page while I've been writing them before. But, I finally updated, so y'all had better read and review:'0( I'm starting school Tuesday. Hope I have time to write during class! (while I'm "doing homework") Anyway I'm going to thank my reviewers now.

**Twister91:** Um… thanks? I think? Hope you like the new chapter! Review, please!

**4EverMonkeyFan:** Ha ha, actually that was one I hadn't thought of. I was thinking more of the close up of Gibson in "In the Grip of Evil" where he's swatting the Flytor and you can see fuzzy Gibson fur underneath! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Dreamstar:** Thanks!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Thanks, glad you liked it. I thought the whole Otto's facial hair thing would add just the right amount of comic relief to the story and based on everyone' reaction, it worked!

**Beastfire:** Yup, that was one of the instances I was thinking of. When are they going to show that episode again, it's one of my favorites! But anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter, review please!

**jinx-the-misunderstood:** He he, well you'll find out what happens to his beard in this latest installment! Please R&R!

**Burning Fantasy:** Yes! I am SO back! Glad you noticed! And I'm also glad you're liking my story. Please read the newest chapter, enjoy it, and tell me what you think of it!

**BeastBoysGrl:** No. Technically, his name is SPRX-77 he's said so several times, and I prefer to call him by his real name, and he doesn't care that I do so. But I'm glad you liked my story enough to review and hope that you do so again.

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Yes, I'd love to have my own life size Robot Monkey model, because it would be FUZZY! And I think we both know which monkey we could get first. ;-) I know I don't have to tell you to review, so, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! Ttyl8r! and Enjoy!

**Yukomon:** Glad you're liking it so far! Hope you R&R again!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nova gasped as her surroundings disappeared and moments later she appeared inside of the Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone. She shook off the formless that had been holding onto her and was surprised when they offered no resistance. The two formless backed away slowly.

Nova spun around and saw something she had only seen twice before: the colossal throne of the Skeleton King. And in it, sat the old bone bag himself.

She frowned when she saw him, but deep down she was afraid. She was facing a powerful foe alone. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked loudly and without her voice wavering at all.

The Skeleton King laughed evilly. "Do you think that I will simply reveal my entire plan to you?" He chuckled to himself again. "Certainly not. All you need to do, my dear, is be yourself and everything will work itself out."

Nova was sure the walls of this place could never stand up to a large attack from her powerful fists. She jumped high into the air. "Lady Tomahawk!" she yelled, but was surprised when the force of gravity was thwarted as she stood suspended in the air.

She glanced over at the Skeleton King. He had his arm in the air and his hand in the shape as if he were grabbing something. She then realized he _was_ grabbing something: her.

He threw his arm towards the ceiling. Nova knew what was going to happen next. **WHAM**! She hit the ceiling and came smashing down against the floor. Before she knew what was happening, she was slammed repeatedly off of all surfaces of the room. When her body finally rested once more on the ground, she looked up towards the Skeleton King. He was smiling. For that second, with her metal body bent in several places, she could only think one thing: "ouch."

But as the fog of her mind cleared, she began to wonder, 'Why? What purpose could there possibly be for killing me? What is his motive?' She once again looked up. The Skeleton King was collecting a large ball of energy in his hand, and pointing it towards her. She closed her eyes and got ready to endure the pain of the forthcoming danger.

* * *

SPRX-77 rubbed his head. The annoying and painful ringing that had been pulsing through his mind was gone, but the formless still held his arms firmly.

He looked around and identified the place as the throne room in the Citadel of Bone. He knew the place well, as this was the fourth time he had been in the room, though the last time, the Skeleton King hadn't been present. But this time, he was.

He shook his head to clear it and think clearly. He tried to piece together what had happened so he could figure out what was happening. Nova was being thrown around the room by the Skelton King. SPRX-77 stood at the back of the room, and when he figured out what was happening, he struggled to get free, but the formless didn't loosen their grip. "How did she get here?" Then he realized formless who got him probably alerted some other formless to grab her. He growled at himself, "I can't believe I called attention to myself like that. I should've known they'd get her, too."

SPRX-77 saw Nova fall to the ground. It looked like Skeleton King was done. But…was Nova okay? He saw her move. She was still alive. SPRX-77's eyes widened: the Skeleton King was going to attack her again! A giant charge of energy was filling in his glove and he was about to unleash it upon Nova!

Suddenly, he felt the formless let go of his arms and without a thought he took off towards Nova. He jumped between the Skeleton King and Nova. "Back off, Winghead!"

The Skeleton King laughed again. "I suggest you move, unless you desire the feeling of the icy grave."

"I won't let you hurt her," SPRX-77 said, not moving. He stared directly into the eyes of the Skeleton King, but he saw no compassion or surprise in them. This didn't shock him, but now SPRX-77 let his eyes dart around the room, looking for a way of escape. The Skelton King's arm didn't waver but continued to point at the two helpless monkeys.

"Sparks! Run! Get out of here!" SPRX-77 heard Nova whisper behind him.

He glanced back at her, "Not without you." As he looked back, he saw a metal plank lying, out of place, against the back wall. He shot out his magnets and pulled that plank in front of him as fast as he could. At that instant, the Skeleton King shot the laser that was contained in his hand.

The energy hit the plank that SPRX-77 was holding, sending him flying over Nova, backwards, causing him to hit the back wall with such amazing force that when he once again fell to the ground, he was in too much pain to return to his feet.

He groaned and looked up at the Skeleton King, expecting him to be upset at the fact that his plan had been foiled, but was surprised to find him smiling instead.

"Good," the Skeleton King mused, grinning maniacally. He signaled a couple of formless still standing nearby. "Take these two to a cell."

The formless went over and picked them up, slinging them over their shoulders as SPRX-77 and Nova were powerless to defend themselves.

The two were carried down what seemed to be countless halls. As they traveled, the two monkeys barely looked at each other, and when they did it was never at the same time.

The four finally arrived at the cell. It was simply a room with bars that were made out of the same solid as the walls. Without even the press of a button the bars dissipated. The formless roughly threw the two monkeys into the room, and then the bars grew back in seconds.

They heard the slimy footsteps of the formless disappear into the distance.

SPRX-77 and Nova laid there in the icy silence for an immeasureable amount of time. Neither knew how long it had been since they had been happily residing safely on their home planet. SPRX-77 wondered how he could possibly have been laughing just that morning. Now he wasn't even sure he would survive. Though he realized he had to be tough. He finally sruggled to sit up, and then crawled over to where Nova was lying. "Nova, are you okay?"

She groaned and turned to one side. "Oh, I've been better."

SPRX-77 smiled. 'That's Nova, still not feeling sorry for herself even in this situation,' he thought.

"Can you sit up?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she said, "help me up."

He grabbed both of her hands and helped her up; he noticed then how weak she was. Never before had he seen her so fragile. This seemed to give him more strength. He reached one arm under her knees and another behind her back, and slowly stood up. She didn't protest, or even say anything at all.

He got up and walked towards what he assumed to be a wall. When he did find a wall with his foot, he stopped. Nova seemed so at peace. He set her down on the floor against the wall so that it would be easier for her to sit up, and then sat down next to her.

"Thanks," she finally said.

He looked at her, "No problem."

He didn't know whether it was because of weariness or…anything else, but Nova leander her head on SPRX-77's shoulder. "So, things seem kinda hopeless, huh?"

"Nah," he responded, "I'd wager any second the rest of our team will smash their way through that wall over there and we'll be back home."

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

A giant explosion erupted from the Super Robot's main computer.

Two whooshes later, Antauri and Chiro were running into the smoke-filled room calling the names of their two companions.

Chiro shielded his eyes from the smoke. "Gibson?" He coughed, "Otto?" He heard Antauri calling the same names. He looked up and saw him hovering above the smoke.

Then, they heard the familiar voice of Gibson calling out, "No fear! No fear! We're all right!"

Antauri turned his tail into a fan and blew the smoke away from the source of the voice.

When the smoke finally cleared, it revealed Gibson and Otto standing next to eachother, both coughing heavily. Antauri returned to ground level and Chiro ran up to them.

For the third time in one day, Chiro was struck by Otto's face, which now had no hair on it anywhere.

Antauri looked over at the mainframe, which had much of it black and burnt from the explosion. He looked at the two primates before him. Otto was dusting himself off while Gibson glared at him angrily. Chiro was getting a kick out of the situation, but Antauri was not happy. "What happened?" he demanded to know, quite seriously.

Gibson, still glaring at Otto, explained. "Well, things were going well, but I hadn't yet found any evidence of a malfunction. Then I told Otto I needed some of the power on the control panel shut down so that I could further examine the extent of the problem. So, he went over to the main circuit breaker and what does he do?" Gibson frowned even harder and pointed at Otto as he spoke, "He turns off the safety switch!"

Otto shrugged, "Well, I…"

Gibson cut him off before he could explain. "…therefore causing a chain reaction of explosions as a power overload occurred repeatedly throughout the hard drive, resulting in a complete systems overload, and, well… you can probably figure the rest."

"But Otto," Chiro wondered, "what happened to your face _this_ time?"

"Well," explained Otto, "let's just say that one of the explosions happened inside of the circuit box, and well," Otto paused, "hair burns."

Chiro bust out laughing at the thought of this, this time, however, he was the only one laughing.

"Otto," Antauri asked, "what could possibly possess you to turn off the safety? You're a mechanic!"

"Well," started Otto, pondering, "it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Chiro, who had stopped laughing to hear Otto's explaination, found this even more funny than before.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, Chiro, Antauri announced, "Not only are we down a main computer, but we have no way of knowing if Skeleton King, or any of our other enemies will atack."

"I wouldn't be too worried," commented Gibson, "the chances of Skeleton King attacking in the time frame our computers are estimated to be down as opposed to the time they've been up recently, give or take a couple of hours, are approximately 27.28 to one."

"That's…good, right?" wondered Otto.

Otto's question was ignored as Chiro noticed SPRX-77 and Nova's continued absence. "Say, shouldn't Sparks and Nova be back by now?"

"Ah, I'm sure they're okay," assured Otto.

"One cane hope," Antauri said, completely unaware of the dire peril his friends were currently encountering.

* * *

A/N: Well? How was it? Do tell! I want to know if it's as fun to read as it is to write! So, hit that review button down there and tell me what you thought and I'll be submitting the next chapter, well, sometime!

-RobotMonkeys4Ever


	3. Sucked in while Patience is Wearing Thin

School stinks, and it is what I blame for my not reviewing in forever and I hope y'all will forgive me for that. But I don't have much time to work here, so now that I've apologized, I'll thank those kind people called reviewers!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Ha ha, glad you like it. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Beastfire:** I can't say I watch Family Guy, but that does sound funny. Sorry I didn't update super soon but I hope you like the new chapter anyway!

**Super Nova 101:** Oh, so you're Super Nova 101. I was trying to figure that out the other day. Well, it's a cool name. Please R&R again!

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too!

**LMann:** Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

**Burning Fantasy:** Fluffy fluff? Is that allowed? JK, but I'm glad you like it. I apoligize beforehand for the lack of fluff in this chapter, but I hope you like it anyway! Please review again!

**Zoe:** You must like it a lot, you reviewed twice! Unless there are two of you. Or, you're schitzofrentic. Anyway, even if you are I hope both of you review again and enjoy this next chapter.

**Dreamstar:** Glad you like!

**Keozona.pop:** Yup, OC-less stories are my area of expertice. And I hope you like the new chapter, please review once more!

**Rikagirls:** Glad you think it's good! Please review again, I appreciate it!

**Yukomon:** Wow, this is the longest review I've recieved in a while. Yes, the button is way too small. Ha ha, poor Antauri, Gibson, and, well everybody else. Anyway, thanks for your review, and I hope you review my next chapter too!

Now, onto the important stuff! (Oh, and sorry if I have any dumb spelling/grammar mistakes but I didn't have time to clean it up.) Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Nighttime fell upon the Super Robot as the sun set beyond the eastern horizon. Gibson and Otto had made several repairs on the main computer, but it was far from up and running.

"It started as a little glitch, and it turned into a complete system redo. Who would have guessed?" Gibson said to himself, dusting off his hands.

Otto walked out repeating items he needed to order, repeating them so that he would remember to write them down.

"So, do you know if Sparks and Nova ever came back?" Gibson inquired.

Otto pondered for a second. "I think I heard Antauri say they'd come back earlier," he said. The truth is he didn't remember Antauri saying that exactly, but Antauri had come in and said something about the two, and he assumed that meant that they had returned.

"Well," Gibson replied, "that's good. I'm glad they've returned."

Gibson yawned quietly, "I believe I'm going to turn in." started to walk towards his launch tube.

Otto scratched his head, "to what?"

Gibson sighed, ignoring the question. "Goodnight Otto," he said, irritated. He then walked into his tube and headed up to his room.

Otto shrugged. He turned around, fully intending to play video games, but remembered he couldn't as soon as he saw the tangled mess that once was the system. "Oh yeah," he said, and turned to head upstairs.

As Otto was reaching the bedroom level, Gibson was walking by Chiro in the hall. "I heard Sparks and Nova came back well," Gibson said talking casually to Chiro.

"Oh?" Chiro asked, assuming they must have come back while he was in his room. "Well, that's good then," he replied. He looked around, "where are they?"

Gibson shrugged, "I assume they've bone to sleep already, considering how late it is."

"You're probably right," Chiro said. "And I'll be joining them in slumber land, now. G'night!"

"Good night!" Gibson and Otto said in unison. They then, too retired.

And at that time, every member of the monkey team was sleeping, but not all as peacefully as others.

* * *

SPRX-77 bolted awake. He gasped for air as he glanced around the room. It was anyone's guess what woke him up, there were no sounds now, and maybe it was a dream. He didn't even remember falling asleep. 

Suddenly, a frightening realization draped over him: the yellow body that had been leaning against him was now absent. He jumped to his feet and frantically looked around. "Nova? Nova?"

"Calm down, Sparks," Nova said, her voice coming from the opposite end of the room, "I'm right here."

SPRX-77 breathed a sigh of relief, and waked in the direction of the voice. A big of light revealed her golden yellow face.

"Well," he said, placing one hand on his hip in more relief than he was revealing, "you seem well."

"Yeah," she said, "I guess the rest did me some good."

"I wonder how long we were out," SPRX-77 wondered allowed.

"Ehh, I couldn't guess, but it must've been a long time."

Silence followed, there didn't seem to be anything else to say.

Since nothing was being said, Nova returned to what she had been doing, feeling the wall with her hands, from top to bottom.

SPRX-77 raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Nova placed an ear on the wall, and then faced SPRX-77 again. "Trying to find the weak spots in the wall," she responded.

SPRX-77's eyes widened in understanding, "So we can bust outa here! Brilliant Nova!"

She feigned blowing on and cleaning off her nails on her shirt, "I try." She returned to her position, this time moving onto a new spot in the wall.

In a second, she looked back over at SPRX-77, who was still standing there.

"Uh, you want to help, Sparks?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

SPRX-77 and Nova began scanning every inch of that room. It took a couple of hours, but he finally called out. "Hey, Nova! This spot's more hollow. I can hear things through it."

"What things?"

"It just sounds like formless moving."

"Good, we'll wait until we don't hear them through them anymore, and then I'll smash through it."

"Are you sure you're up to that? I mean, this stuff is solid bone. It's practically rock."

Nova shot him an "are you kidding" look. "Now, Sparks, would you deny me my one life's love?"

SPRX-77 laughed, breaking stuff. "No, of course not."

The two of them put their heads back up to the wall.

"I don't hear anything," he said.

"Okay, then let me at it!" She turned her hands into fists and pulled it back. And with all of her force, she slammed it into the wall.

And it went into the wall.

The bone had suddenly turned into goo, like vertical quicksand.

"Ah!" she cried, her hand completely immersed in the glop, "it's pulling me in!"

She looked back at her hand, but she was now in up to her shoulder. She looked down; her foot was stuck now, too.

"Nova!" he grabbed her hand and pulled on her as hard as she could. But the opposing force was too strong.

Nova's other foot had been sucked in. The only thing keeping her out of the muck was SPRX-77's hands, which held onto hers. She could tell that he was hanging on as much as he could. She could see the sweat on his brow. An image flashed across her eyes.

This was her dream; a mysterious force was pulling them apart. Her dream was coming true. She gasped for air. She was in up to her neck.

"Nova! Hang on! Don't let go!"

He was sweating. That was a mistake.

"Sparks! I'm slipping!"

"Don't let go!"

But SPRX-77's hand was too slippery. All that was emerged was her face, but their hands slipped and the rest went flying through the wall.

All that was left was the scream of Nova, calling the name of the bright red monkey as she was pulled into the wall. SPRX-77 ran up to it and pounded on it, but it was now solid again and no matter how much he attacked it, it didn't reliquify.

He banged on the wall a few more times, out of anger. As tears filled his eyes, and he cried. He wasn't able to save her. He promised himself that he would do anything to be able to save her, but he couldn't. He was in the room, alone. The sound of his tears hitting the floor was all that remained.

* * *

Nova hit the floor, hard. She had been holding her breath through the wall, which was much less thick than she had expected it to be. Honestly, she had expected to be solidified in the wall, left forever to die there. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility. 

But there she was, on the other side, surrounded by an army of formless. She instantly got ready for battle. "Lady Tomahawk!" She jumped up and brought her fists down on the ground, destroying several formless. "Sting Ring!" she put her hands together and rays came out, destroying the formless that lay ahead of her.

Suddenly, she was grabbed by several formless from behind. She tried to turn around, but the grabbed onto her back so that even when she spun around, they were still behind her. And they increased in number. The pile grew heavier, until they had her to the ground.

Half of the formless grabbed one of her arms and the other half the other, and they pulled her up to a wall. The wall instantly changed, as solid bone was instantly formed around her wrists, as well as her ankles. She struggled to get free, but couldn't.

She subdued, and stopped trying. She couldn't release herself.

Sighing, she realized:

"Today is not a good day."

* * *

Okay, I know it looks bad now but I promise it will have a happy ending. But please review! Thanks so much! 

-RobotMonkeys4Ever


	4. Realization and Frusteration

Guess what all? Today is the one year anniversery of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! Here's a new chapter in commemoration!

Hello All! The weekend is coming to a close, and I've decided to finally submit my next chapters. Well, I had to write them first, but now that I have them written I can submit them, which is of course the goal, I mean what good would it be to write them and then not submit them? I mean, that would be a perfectly good waste of time and computer memory. Well, I'm rambling. Now to thank the reviewers.

**LMann:** I read through all of the guidelines and never did it once say anything about not being able to respond to reviews, so I'm doing so. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Super-nova-101:** . I'm glad you like the story, and the author. You're too kind, really, I'm not that good. I hope you R&R again.

**Beastfire:** Ah, more Ivy torture? Sounds like lots of fun. Enjoy!

**AnimeFanGirl11: **I haven't checked. Did you update yet? I hope you have, because it's been a long time since you last did. Hope you enjoy this most recent addition. (woohoo, I sound so technical.) And yes, school should keel over and die.

**Burning Fantasy: **Yeah, you have to watch out for those sucking walls. It's kind of like that commercial for that cable company and they're all, "Your TV doesn't suck?" Ha ha, anyway, yeah, glad you liked it and I hope you like this next chapter!

**Sorano 101:** Hi! Hey, thanks for reviewing my old fics too. It's cool that you joined the forum. Enjoy the new chapter and review again, please!

**Alchemy Hope:** Glad you like!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Yes, we all like to think of our dreams coming true. But not Nova. That could make an awesome movie trailer! (In really deep voice) "Most of us want our dreams to come true…but not this monkey." Ahem, yeah sorry. Hope you like the new chapter!

**Youkomon:** Ah, you must be a seer. Okay so it was obvious that the separation was going to play a big role in the plot, but be cool and pretend you didn't see it coming. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this newest chapter!

**Kiozona.pop:** It's okay, I know how these things go. Video games, television… Well, it's actually homework that takes up the majority of my time. That's why I like weekends! Plenty of time to update fanfiction and stuff. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Morning was brought once more upon the Super Robot, though only 2/3 of the team knew it, and ½ thought everyone was accounted for while 1/6 were unsure of what was going on, and1/3 had been left despairing among enemies. Well, that's enough fractions for one day.

The point is, that Gibson went routinely into SPRX-77's room to tell him to 'get your butt out of bed right now, you lazy bum or else.' Gibson, of course, had no desire to actually do anything to SPRX-77, but morning was the only time of the day when Gibson had any power over him. Gibson was a morning person, and the red monkey was most definitely not.

But this particular morning, Gibson had a surprise as he opened the door to make his normal speech, and found the slumber tube empty. In fact, the monkey wasn't anywhere in the room.

Gibson went down to the meeting room. SPRX-77 still wasn't there. Gibson couldn't imagine him getting up early, particularly on a weekend. "What a time not to have the scanners up and running…who knows where he could be? Or what he could be doing. And assuming Nova was missing too…He shuddered. Then he remembered (how could he have forgotten?) his handheld scanner.

Gibson rushed up to his own room to find it. It had been lying exactly where it belonged, he picked it up and turned it on. He tapped his foot, waiting for it to turn on and identify the location of his red and yellow companions.

But eventually, he came to a startling realization: it was already on. "Another malfunction?" Gibson banged it a couple of times on a nearby end table. Even after this abuse, the screen was still vacant. He heard Antauri out in the hall, and went to meet him.

"Antauri," Gibson said, Antauri turning to face him, "Antauri we have a problem. Do you know where Sparks or Nova is?"

"No. Actually I was just about to ask you the same question."

"You mean you didn't tell Otto that they were back?"

"Nnno," Antauri answered.

"Most perplexing," noted Gibson.

"Oh, why?"

"Well, more like alarming. I've just done a scan of Shuggazoom and I've found no trace of either of them. And they aren't in the Robot either."

"But, all parts of the Super Robot are accounted for!"

"Yes."

"But that means that,"

"Yes," reinforced Gibson, "it means that something is terribly wrong."

"Gibson. Assemble the team in the meeting room. We need to agree on a course of action."

"Agreed, it will take but minutes. I'll meet you there."

* * *

The black and blue monkeys, along with Chiro, sat in their sphere chairs, ready to address their problem.

"Gibson, where is Otto?"

"I don't know, I didn't actually speak to him directly. He didn't want me to come in his room, so I gave him the news through his door."

The sound of Otto coming down his tube caused the four team members to turn around to view Otto's entrance. He walked nonchalantly into the room…with a brown paper bag on his head. Two holes were cut for his eyes, but other than that, his entire head was covered.

"Otto, do you really think that's less embarrassing than showing your actual face?" Chiro asked.

"In a word: yes," replied Otto.

"Never mind," Antauri said, brining attention back to himself, "we're here to discuss the disappearance of Sparks and Nova."

"They're not here? But I thought you said-" Otto started to say through the paper bag.

"Never mind what you thought Otto, the point is that they left yesterday morning and they've been missing ever since. They aren't on the Super Robot, or even on the planet for what I can tell. If it weren't for a certain destruction of the main computer, we'd be able to examine air space around the planet, but at present this is impossible," Gibon said.

"We'll have to establish contact with as many planets as we can. The people of Sotorix 7, the Sun Riders, and any other planet contacts we have," Antauri explained, "meanwhile, Chiro and I will head out and make sure there isn't anything suspicious floating around in space."

"Sounds good to me," remarked Chiro.

"But wait," said Otto, "Chiro can't leave; he has the torso tank, which we happen to be standing in right now. He takes it and we're out a vital piece of the Robot."

"He could take a fist rocket," suggested Gibson.

"Um, Gibson, the whole 'hanging onto the controls with your feet thing," Chiro pointed to his right foot, "I don't think that'll work out. I could take a foot cruiser."

"Except then we'd have to figure out how to create balance of the robot with one foot missing."

"Maybe I should go alone," Antauri commented.

"Nonsense," said Gibson, "I shall go with you Antauri. Chiro and Otto can stay here and make the calls."

The rest of the team agreed. And they headed off to take part in their jobs.

* * *

SPRX-77 sat on the empty floor of the cold prison cell. He hadn't noticed how cold it was there until he was alone. Or perhaps the warmth he had felthad been a result of being alone in a room with Nova, warmth which could only be inner warmth inspired by a friend.

He hadn't lost all hope. He had learned enough from Antauri to know that there was always hope. Though he couldn't yet figure out why the team hadn't come to their rescue yet. Though for all he knew it could have only been a couple of hours since they had disappeared.

He continued to think of Nova. He had made his fair share of jokes and pick-up lines that were absolutely awful now that he looked back at them. He laughed at Nova's responses, as painful as they had been for him at the time. Though he wasn't going to give up. Deep down, SPRX-77 knew his feelings for Nova were beyond a school boy's crush. He knew that he was in love with Nova, and there was no way he would give up on her, no matter what the pain.

His thoughts were interrupted by the slimy sound of formless walking towards him. The sound was of a small formless army, at least a hundred big. He considered trying to break out, but knew there was no way he could take on a hundred formless. So instead, he decided to plead.

"Hey, Ugly! Yeah I'm talking to you! What's the big deal with stealing Nova away like that, huh? You ever heard of respect for women? Hey, you know what? Let her go. And keep me here. You hear me? Let her go!"

The army stopped in front of the cell that held SPRX-77. The two largest in front, which appeared to be the leaders, nodded towards each other. They signaled the army to completely surround the cell, obviously to make sure that he wouldn't escape. He thought about doing so, but then resolved again it would be unwise.

The cell bars once more dissolved, and in the blink of an eye, SPRX-77 found his arms being held on to by the formless, which didn't seem as formless if they were holding on to you. He marched along with them, although he almost felt more like he was being dragged than anything else. For big masses of slime, they could walk pretty fast.

They walked down hallways, which all looked the same. Almost the exact same journey they had taken down to the "dungeon" the first time. "So why in the world do you need so much space for one giant ugly guy and his gooey minions?" he asked, not expecting an answer, but receiving a few odd stares from the formless.

They finally arrived in the giant room of the Citadel of Bone. "Ah, home sweet home. And, where is the man of the house might I ask?" he asked, looking around and not seeing the Skeleton King anywhere.

The army of formless fled from the room, leaving SPRX-77 still alone. "Oh swell. From one empty room into another," he said, "you'd think a King could be more hospitable."

SPRX-77's jokes were brought to a halt as the Skeleton King's all-seeing television turned on. It captured his interest and he walked over. He saw Nova, clasped to the wall, discouraged, alone, and cold. All of his smart remarks were wiped from his memory as he saw her hanging there in agony.

His mind was completely emptied.

His heart broke. This is what he had been able to prevent, and now he had to help her again.

The view of Nova zoomed out, revealing formless on either side of her with large weapons in hand. Sticks which branched out at the end and an electric wave connected the two branches. One of the formless touched Nova with one of the sticks, and she cried out in pain.

"No!" SPRX-77 yelled, and spun around to head for the door. He didn't know where she was, but he had to find her now. But just as he reached the door, it opened slowly, and the colossal figure of the Skeleton King entered, and then closed the door.

He walked over to his gigantic throne and sat down, staff in hand.

SPRX-77 wasn't scared this time. "You! Bone Bag! You're the one who did this to us! And you're going to regret it!"

Skeleton King laughed, "Such pale threats for a prisoner to make. Shouldn't I be the one threatening you?"

SPRX-77 just frowned up at the Skeleton King.

"For example. You need to tell me what I need to know, or else your little girlfriend shall be blown to pieces!"

"She's…not my girlfriend!"

Skeleton King nodded towards the screen and one of the formless once again touched the rod to Nova, this time for longer.

"STOP! STOP! Don't you lay a FINGER on her, Wing Head! Just because she's not my girlfriend doesn't mean I don't care for her…"

The Skeleton King smiled wickedly.

"…a lot."

"And…?"

SPRX-77 sighed, "What do you need to know?"

* * *

A/N: YES A CLIFFHANGER ENDING TO TORTURE YOU ALL UNTIL NEXT WEEKEND WHEN I UPDATE AGAIN! Um, yeah sorry about that, my alter ego is a little ecstatic sometimes. Anyway (no I'm not bipolar, sheesh) I hope that was good and that some of you will review, or most of you will review, or all of you will review, or … hm, that might be all the possibilities. Be ready for the next installment!

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	5. A Little Fluff and Some Other Stuff

HI EVERYBODY! And may I apologize a thousand times for the amount of time it took me to update. But with homework and HOMECOMING and such it's been hard to squeeze stuff in. Unfortunately, I got no date to the dance, but maybe I will next year. Anyway, I'll be off to the homecoming game soon so I guess I should get this chapter submitted. (None of you guys care about my personal life anyway.) But anyway, I encourage you all to review and I hope you like this newest **fluffy** chapter.

**Beastfire:** Well, torture is fun when you know what's going to happen. And sometimes it's especially fun to torture characters! W00t!

**Sorano101:** Good to know my work is good. Thanks for reviewing!

**AnimeFanGirl11: **Sorry it took so long for me to update. But as you said, school is evil. Anyway, hope you like this new chapter.

**Burning Fantasy:** Okay, still have no idea what glomp means. And my computer still denies its existence. But, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. Please forgive me and enjoy the new chapter.

**Super-Nova-101:** In love? You think? Hope you like fluff enough to like this new chapter. Please review again!

**LMann: **Thanks!

**Crystal Sapphire:** Fluffy future? Well time will tell! chuckles silently to herself Yes, time.

**Tsuki Nezumi: **Wait, I'm confused. Are you Kiozona.pop in disguise? (gasp!) (goes to grab fire extinguisher) They're excellent for removing duisguises. Anyway, hope your speech (has) gone well!

**Soneka the Hedgehog:** Ah, all shall be revealed. I anticipate your next review!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Skeleton King laughed his dark, evil laugh at the sight of SPRX-77's weakness. The red monkey stared at the ground, one third out of shame, one third out of fear, and one third out of sorrow.

"What I need to know, small primate, are access codes, system defaults, weak points, and the like," answered the Skeleton King.

"But," SPRX-77 looked up, "didn't you already get that information from that creep Sakko?"

"Please, Sparks, you underestimate me if you assume that I don't know that you've changed things since then. That event was long ago, and with the smart blue monkey on the team, I'm sure that systems codes have been switched and weak points have been strengthened."

"Well, say that we have," SPRX-77 said, his voice strengthening, "what makes you think I know any of it? Why go after me?"

"Because no one knows more about a craft than its pilot! Do you dare do disagree?"

SPRX-77 thought to himself. This was absolutely true. He knew every nook and cranny of the robot in battle form. He knew the strengths and weaknesses of it, and how to take care of it. The Skeleton King had been very smart to grab him. And he knew he had grabbed Nova knowing that he'd come after her. How he knew of his feelings SPRX-77 couldn't be sure, but he knew.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nova's yell once more. He looked over to the screen and saw her in the agony, pain. Those formless were not being gentle. When they finally relieved, she looked up and towards the camera. She seemed to know he was watching her from the other side. She spoke not a word, but her eyes told of the pain she was enduring, and her eyes cried out for help, for a savior, for a miracle.

"Stop it!" he said.

"I want an answer, now!" retaliated the Skeleton King

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you everything you need to know." He sunk back to his knees. "Just don't hurt her again." His voice trailed off into a mumble "I'm not strong enough to endure it."

* * *

Gibson and Antauri left behind a one-handed headless Super Robot and zoomed off into space. The beautiful star light shone around them, but they had little time to notice. They poked and prodded the knobs and various buttons in their crafts, hoping to locate something, anything that didn't belong.

"Horribly strange the way they've been gone 24 hours and we only noticed now," commented Gibson.

"The problems with miscommunication are many. We must be careful with our language, otherwise it will swindle us. This is why we need to be very particularly with what we say, and most importantly to not spread gossip or other false words."

"Very true," commended Gibson, "though I believe it was your words that confused Otto in the first place."

Antauri smiled, "Well, it doesn't hurt to listen every once in a while either."

The duo chuckled quietly to themselves. Neither of them seemed too concerned about their missing companions, but they scanned and surveyed the air around them, being careful not to lose each other either.

Suddenly, a beep sounded in Gibson's pod, and a beep showed up on his screen. An unidentified craft was flying in a fly-free zone over Dreinatar 19. "Hey," Gibson said to Antauri, "I think I've found something…"

* * *

SPRX-77 was once again being led down a hall. His head hung low to the floor. He felt like a traitor, one who didn't deserve anything anymore. He had sold out his friends, telling every secret about the Super Robot he knew. The points where the metal was rusted and needed repair, where the loose bolts were, the elements which would quickly eat through the shield and make a direct hit on the exterior. He didn't deserve to live anymore.

His heart lifted for a second. He was taken to the room where Nova was being contained.She dangled from the wall by her wrists and ankles. She didn't look up at hearing the sound of the formless. An icy cool shudder went through SPRX-77's body as the thought came into his head that she was dead. But this thought was soon forgotten as he saw her chest slowly rising and falling. She was only asleep.

Hardly noticing what was happening, SPRX-77 soon found cuffs around his arms and legs. Unlike Nova, he didn't struggle to be free. He accepted that since Nova had been unable to break free, there was little hope that he would be able to.

Nova's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at him. "Sparks?" she asked weakly, "is that you?"

He nodded without returning her gaze.

"I don't blame you for not looking at me," she forced a laugh. SPRX-77 couldn't help thinking that even now her laugh was adorable. "I must like horrible just hanging here like this."

He finally looked up at her. "No," he smiled, "No, you look beautiful, just like you always do."

Nova blushed.

"It's not that I can't look at you, it's that you shouldn't be looking at me."

"Sparks? Why?"

He choked, "I…I sold the team out."

A flight of fury came upon Nova, "You WHAT? SPARKS? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? You gave away our secrets? WHY? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE DRIVEN YOU TO DO THIS!"

SPRX-77 looked up with the most amazing sincerity and caring that he had ever felt. "Because," he paused, "because he threatened to kill you."

Nova's bright pink eyes widened with surprise, and the anger vanished from them.

"And I couldn't let that happen." He finished.

Nova continued to stare.

"...because I love you."

She didn't blink. She didn't waver. She didn't move a muscle. She just stared, as if she was staring directly into his soul, trying to tell if he was really serious or just pretending.

She finally spoke, her strength seeming to be renewed, and she spoke with a firm voice. A smile lit her face. "So, Sparks, you think we can break out of here?"

But her lightened hopes were soon shattered, and her smile wasted as the Skeleton King appeared on a television against the wall. "Sorry to crash the party, but I'm afraid that's just not going to happen."

He nodded towards one of his minions, who went into another room and returned with a giant ray gun. It didn't look to comforting. Skeleton King's voice boomed once more through the room, "You two are now of no use to me anymore. And as the rest of your team will soon be destroyed, I might as well save myself the trouble and get rid of the two of you now." After readying the laser, the formless looked up to the Skeleton King for verification. "Take out the yellow one first."

The formless nodded. He pressed a button on his machine and a charge began to build up.

The golden yellow monkey looked over at the ruby one, "well, Sparks, I guess this is it. I suppose I should just let you know that-"

But SPRX-77 cut her off, "Nova, hold that thought."

A blast was sent flying forth from the ray, straight towards Nova. She closed her eyes as tight as she could as she braced herself for the attack. But before she was hit with anything, she heard a loud crash.

She opened her eyes to find the television crashed under the weight of the ray gun. "What, what'd I miss?"

"Let's just say this, I think if Skeleton King ever captures us again, he'll think to restrain our tails, so we can't reach over and knock over his ray guns."

Nova smiled. He had done it again.

"Come on." SPRX-77 used his tail to pry off his bonds and fell the two long drop to the floor. He then ran over to Nova and broke hers. She fell gently into his arms, and he set her down on the ground.

The formless came running at them, but with a sweep of one golden fist, he was left as a pool of slime.

"Come on, Nova. The Skeleton King can't see us now, but no doubt there'll be more formless her in a second."

He turned to turn and run off, but Nova grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. You never let me finish what I was trying to say back there."

"Oh?" he turned to face her, "What's that?"

"Here. I'll show you." She reached her hand behind his head, pulled him closer, and kissed him. She felt his warm arm around her back. And then, he pulled back. She looked deeply into his eyes. His smile was warm as was hers.

He had pulled away because he noticed the formless that were quickly coming around the corner towards them. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Nova nodded.

"SONIC TWIN ATTACK!" they said in unison.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was a dumb place to stop but I couldn't think of any other way to do so.

Anyway FLUFFINESS TO THE EXTREME, eh?

Review if you liked it (or if you didn't, either way, I'm easy)! Thanks all!

-RobotMonkeys4Ever

Oh and by the way, Spoiled Utopia fans, fear not, I plan for it, too to be updated this weekend. No fear, I haven't forgotten about it.


	6. Green Steam and um, More Green Steam?

Okay all, this story is finally getting me MOTIVATED. I'm really excited, and I'm enjoying writing it. The majority of it came from school, so I hope it's quality and that you all enjoy it. And if you don't enjoy it OH WELL REVIEW ANYWAY. But I hope y'all like it.

This chapter has more action/adventure. w00tness!

Where'd all of my reviewers go? Oh! Here they are!

**Beastfire:** Wait 'til you see what I have in store for everybody's favorite couple.

**Burning Fantasy:** Yay for cute fluffiness! And Oh! That's what glomp means, thanks for telling me because I have been VERY curious.

**AnimeFanGirl11:** Glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!

**Sorano101:** Yay! I hoped it would come across as cute. And thank you, you're too kind. But I hope for more masterpieces to come. Enjoy the new chapter!

**Tsuki Nezumi:** Flufffffffyyyyy. I'm glad you like it and don't worry your secret's safe. (hides secret of Tsuki Nezumi in a fireproof safe)

**Super-Nova-101:** Can never get too much fluff if you know what I mean. Hope there's more in the new season after it starts. Woo-hoo!

**Alchemy Hope:** Yay for fluff! Review again!

**Youkomon:** Hmm… doomed is probably a good word for it. But as far as the who, what, where, when, how, why, you must read. Mua ha ha, you MUST READ YOU ARE NOW REQUIRED BY NATURAL LAW TO READ THIS, AND YOU ARE DESTINED TO DO SO! Okay, done now, hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

SPRX-77 and Nova's path was cleared of the formless. "C'mon," he said, grasping her hand firmly in his own, "let's get out of here."

Nova smiled at the prospect of her hand being held. They both turned on their rocket packs and flew down the hall. There was little doubt that the Skeleton King didn't know where they were, but they would do what they could to stay out of sight.

Motioning down a tunnel SPRX-77 called, "Down here!" They flew together down the tunnel. The tunnel opened up into a large open room. An eerie green light shown through the ceiling, through which stars could be seen.

"Uhh, Sparks, I think we should go back. This place gives me the creeps!"

"Hey! The ceiling looks translucent up there! I bet we could smash through it!"

Nova shuddered, "I just get a bad feeling about it."

SPRX-77 squeezed the hand of his magenta-eyed companion. "I bet you can smash through it." He leaned over and gave Nova a peck on the cheek, causing her cheeks to match the color of her eyes.

"Alright," she said, her face returning to its normal yellow color, "Let's get outa here." They flew up to the top of the room. Nova transformed her hands into fists. "I've got one shot at this." She said, "If I don't smash through it in one hit, then the Skeleton King will definitely hear us and his minions will be all over us."

Nova pulledback her arm and then whammed it towards the roof with all of the force she contained. Whatever was making the room green, it leaked out through Nova's hole and was soon gushing into the room. Nova jumped out of the way and past through the whole as soon as she could, but SPRX-77 wasn't so lucky.

The blast of green hit him like a lead balloon, sending him into a coughing fit, and stinging his eyes

Nova had noticed SPRX-77's absence and spun around to get him.

He waved her on. "No! No, go! Get out of here!"

Whether she wanted to or not she quickly lost the opportunity to save her red friend. The hole she had made filled itself in. Fortunately, SPRX-77 was able to stop coughing and came up to where he could see Nova.

"It's alright, I'm okay," he said. "Can you break it again?"

Nova stared at him, unable to understand a word he was saying. Suddenly her eyes almost popped out of her head and she pointed toward the ground.

Formless were quickly picking up rocks and throwing them up at him. He spun around, but as he did a large rock hit his jetpack. It sputtered then discontinued working. He plummeted down the five hundred foot drop to the ground

"Sparks!" called Nova, unable to help as the formless engulfed the immobile red body.

* * *

Chiro sat in one end of the main room, pressing several buttons on his cell phone as Otto was examining the underside circuitry of the Super Robot. "Hello. Is Thingy there? Thingy? He's small and blue and…um cute? Hello! Is anybody even there? Hello! I can't understand a word you're saying! Are you even saying anything? Hello?...Aw forget it." He ended the call. "Remind me not to call there again."

"I thought maybe you'd have thought about that _before_ you called," Otto said.

"Well I think I've called everybody. The Sun Riders, Tolomac 3, Sotorix 7, the Planet of the Ape Bots, and even a couple of random numbers that I just typed in! And nobody's seen them, or anything suspicious at all for that matter."

"Pity. I hope Gibson and Antauri are having some luck." He returned to his work. "One more wire and…I got it!" Otto wheeled himself out from underneath the panel and went over the circuit box, flipping a single switch. Instantly the buttons and levers on the control panel once again started to blink and whirr.

The sphereical figure of Shuggazoom once again filled the screen. Otto breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped his brow.

"Hey it looks good," said Chiro moving from the other end of the room, admiring the now-working control panel.

"Yeah, not bad. Thanks for your help by the way. Even if you did electrocute yourself. I figured you'd know not to cut wire with a current running through it without metal scissors _and_ without rubber gloves."

"Yeah, maybe you can warn me next time."

Otto laughed in his companion's expense and looked toward the screen. "Woah," he said, seeing the fist rocket and brain scrambler, "they're going fast! I wonder why they aren't worried about crashing."

"I don't know, I'll try contacting them." Chiro hit the button on his vest, "Antauri, Gibson? Come in!"

All he heard was the fuzz of the radio.

"Antauri? Gibson? Hello? Are you there?"

More fuzz.

He hit the button again. "Something's happened to them. I can feel it. We have to go help!"

"But we can't fly without a fist rocket, remember what happened last time?"

"I'll make a counterbalance."

"Cool. How fast?"

"I'd say about fifteen minutes, and another fifteen to install," pondered Otto.

"Right then, and be ready to take off for a rescue in T-minus 30 minutes."

"Cool!" said Otto, and grabbed a pen as he began to design.

* * *

Antauri sighed as he steered away from their former destination. "I would appreciate it Gibson if we could actually find a shuttle that isn't a tour bus, a 5-planet cruise, or a family on vacation," he said slightly annoyed, though he wasn't really showing it.

"Well technically they were violators of the law, and I told them not to be flying in no-fly zones. Honestly tourists should know better," excused Gibson.

They continued to fly through space in silence, but before they knew what was happening, a strange green mist surrounded the Brain Scrambler and Fist Rocket.

"What's this?" asked Gibson, "a strange paranormal existence in the atmosphere. It looks…strange. I can't identify the atomic makeup either. Extraordinary! Think about it! An unidentified element! I could make it onto the periodic table! How does Gibsontonium sound?"

"Um, Gibson."

"Hm, perhaps a more original name. But Shuggazoomium sounds much too lengthy. Besides it would be constantly misspelled."

"Gibson."

"I could name it after an idol, but Einsteinium already exists."

"Gibson!"

"Huh?" said Gibson, finally waking from his self-induced trance.

"How quickly can you analyze this new substance?"

"Fairly quickly, why?"

"Because I think it's seeping through the ship."

"By Shuggazoom you're right!" Gibson pushed a few buttons in his cruiser. "A slightly reactive gas, residing with 7 valance electrons. Creates a release of gas when reacting with Hydrogen to form… Antauri! We have to bail! This reaction will form a poisonous sleeping gas! It can also be highly corrosive with metal."

"Then let's get out of here!"

The two put their re-breathers, often used for undersea missions and warming, then pressed a button which opened an outer escape hatch and the two both flew out, allowing their ships to continue cruising through space.

"I hope the tracking beacon is working, otherwise I don't think we'll be getting those back soon," Gibson remarked.

"Indeed, but we do need to find our way out of this mist."

Suddenly, Gibson's re-breather snapped in half. He began to cough wildly, "Oh no, there must have still been some oxygen in the air to react with the metal, it broke in half!" He gasped for air, but could get none into his lungs.

Antauri tried to get over to Gibson to help, but soon realized the lack of friction in space. He heard his friend take one final gasp of air, and then pass out.

He had no choice but to watch as they drifted apart. As Gibson disappeared from sight, Antauri sighed and closed his eyes in despair.

Suddenly, he felt a strong force pulling him, and a strong constriction around his throat. He was able to squirm enough to turn himself toward the strange force, and through his blurred vision was able to make out a solitary figure before slipping out of consciousness: the blurry yet humongous figure of the Skeleton King.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am evil and I know it. But cliffhangers are what keep everybody coming back for more. Anyway, please review and I'll have the next chapter up within the next few weeks. And Americans, don't forget to check out the new Super Robot Monkey Team episodes on October 24th.

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	7. Plan Enacted and Light Refracted

Hi everybody! I hope y'all haven't forgotten what's happened since last time. Though you probably have. Well, read it anyway because this chapter's really long and it took me forever to read. So, read, enjoy, review. In that order!

I'm not allowed to do reviewer responses anymore, but here's what I'm going to do. When I update, I'll go down the list and respond to everybody who's reviewed, also telling them that my next chapter is up. That way, not only will your reviews be answered, but you'll also get a cool author alert, kinda. Sorry about your anonymous reviewers, but I can't respond to your reviews unless you include your e-mail. If you don't want to be reached by e-mail when my stories are updated, please tell me. Now that this important announcement is over, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nova watched helplessly as her boyfriend fell to the ground, and was carried away by the crowd of formless below. She pounded on the clear surface separating her from the rest of the room, but she couldn't break it.

She sat down. The room was once again empty and she was alone again. She called out in anguish, "WHY DO YOU KEEP LEAVING ME!" She buried her head in her hands and shook her head.

But then something profound hit her. Yes, she was alone, but she wasn't helpless. This time it was SPRX-77 who was helpless and _she_ would have to save _him_. She stood up straight, "Okay Sparks, I'm coming."

Nova noticed that the tunnel she was now standing in was not only near the ship's surface, but it went beyond the room she was currently in. She ran to the edge of the room where the formless had disappeared. A tunnel headed in the direction but inside of it she would no longer be able to see what lay below her. But she knew she would be able to know where SPRX-77 was, she wasn't sure how she would know, she just knew that she would.

Nova turned on her head lamp and crawled down the tunnel. She crawled for a half hour and heard nothing, nothing but the metal of her legs scraping against the cold boney floor. Nothing had changed, but sudde3nly she stopped. She was close to SPRX-77, and she knew it.

She began to sweep around the dirt on the floor, and lo and behold, she found a place where it was translucent, and she could see into another room, or in this case a cell, below. She saw him laying on the ground, and … wait that wasn't SPRX-77! She cleared away more of the rough dirt. No! That was Antauri! And next to him was Gibson! And… and… _there_ was SPRX-77, lying nearby!

Nova banged on the floor, desperately trying to get their attention, but they didn't stir. They didn't even twitch. Nova leaned closer. All three were unconscious.

"Antauri! Gibson! Sparks! Wake up!"

But she knew it was no use. They couldn't hear her, nor see her. She couldn't get to them. They were stuck, but she wasn't.

"I guess," she said, "I'll have to go straight to the source."

* * *

"Otto, are you sure you can pilot this thing?" Chiro asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry Chiro I've seen Sparks do this lotza times!"

"Yeah, that's what you said about running the weapons systems in training practice last week," mumbled Chiro.

"Hey, who knew you had to turn them up gradually?"

"Forget it Otto, let's just go. I have a target on the last received transmission from the Brain Scrambler. We'll just head there and then decide what to do." Chiro pressed a large button and the Super Robot rocketed off the tiny planet.

"My coordinates say they were last found somewhere near the outskirts of the Tagathon sector."

"That place? I've been there lots of times!" Otto said, gripping the steering mechanism ahead of him.

"You sure you don't need a star map, Otto?"

"Me? Please! I don't need a map."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Chiro! I've driven there plenty of times! What makes you think I'd need a map?"

Chiro sighed, "Cuz you just missed your turn."

"Oh," Otto removed his hands, "maybe you should drive."

Chiro grabbed the wheel and made the robot make a 180 degree spin. "Hey, this spare Fist Rocket seems to be working well! How'd you make it?"

"I just used some scrap metal and put rocks inside until it weighed the same as the other Fist Rocket."

"Oh," said Chiro. The Super Robot shifted uneasily. Chiro glanced down towards one of his monitors. "Uh, Otto, how well did you screw those pieces of scrap metal together?"

"Well enough, why?"

"Because we just lost the front panel!" Chiro yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"What? That's impossible!"

Otto glanced to one of his own monitors. "And there goes a second panel! And the rocks! Stop, Chiro, we're off balance!"

Chiro eased up on the gas, bringing the Super Robot to a stop. "Great. We're stranded out here. And with nobody to call for help!"

"Uh, Chiro. Something weird's goin' on. I'm watching the footage from those metal things peeling off, and, and…"

"What?"

"The screws they… they unscrewed themselves."

"What? How?"

"I dunno!" Suddenly, a small beeping noise resonated inside Otto's foot crusher. "Chiro…"

"What now, Otto?"

"We've got something big and threatening heading straight for us!"

"Wait, I'm getting a visual." Chiro's eyes widened in terror, "It's the Citadel of Bone!"

"But we can't go anywhere! We're stuck!"

"Raise the shields, Otto!"

Otto pulled a small lever. "Done. Now what?"

"I guess we just wait. Maybe he won't see us."

The two watched silently as the Citadel grew closer and closer. "Wow, maybe they really won't see us." Chiro finally spoke.

A laser shot out of the Citadel of Bone, striking the left knee of the Super Robot, causing it to spin a few times and settle uneasily.

"Chiro,"

"What now?"

"We've lost our shields! They hit the generator on the knee!"

"How in Shuggazoom did they know where our shield generator is? We're sitting ducks!"

"Not quite!" Otto began to explain, "We can still – Aaaaaugh!" Chiro's eyes zoomed down to his shot of Otto. The Skeleton King's large Television Monster was inside the Foot Crusher, and a large, pink energy entity was pulling him toward it. "Chiro! Help!" But Chiro was helpless to do anything as he was yanked into the screen and disappeared.

Chiro removed his restraint and jumped to his feet. He was next. He ran over to his tube and went to the level that contained his bedroom. He ran quickly up to his door and opened it, then slipped inside. Without so much as turning on the light he slipped inside his closet. _'There's no way the Skeleton King'll find me here.'_ He thought, trying to convince himself that he was right about his speculation.

However Chiro was there only seconds before he heard a strange noise coming from the main room. A high female voice was calling, "Help! Help!" Chiro was hesitant to leave his room, but it might be someone who really needed help.

As quietly as he could, Chiro snuck out of his room and down to the meeting room. He hid behind a spherical chair looking toward the source of the noise, and readied a Chiro Spearo in case it was a trap. But when he saw who was standing there, his heart skipped a beat and he jumped to his feet, stars in his eyes.

"Shuggazoom pop sensation Kaily Carcksen?" he practically screamed.

The blonde smiled and giggled, her curly hair bouncing as she spun in a small circle, displaying her stylish pink space suit.

Chiro stepped closer, "Uh, hi! Can I help you?"

The Girl just giggled and spun around once more. Chiro should have thought this odd, but he didn't. However he did find it odd when Kaily neither stopped spinning nor giggling after about twenty seconds.

"Uhhh…" Chiro stuttered.

The head on the pop star grew large, and then exploded, sending black goo flying across the room.

"A, a formless clone?" Chiro said disappointed. Then he realized, "But that means that this is a-" Chiro spun around but not in enough time. An army of twenty formless had snuck up behind him, and as he spun he was hit in the head with a spiked ball and chain protruding from the formless' arm.

Chiro fell to the ground, head throbbing. He could feel the firm grip of several formless grabbing his arms. And as his head reached the maximum amount of pain it could consciously bear, one last thought drifted through his mind, _'How did he know I liked Kaily Carcksen?'

* * *

_

Nova's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she said was, "Wow it's cold in here." Having found almost the rest of her team, she wasn't quick to move on, particularly to single handedly battle her greatest enemy. She had stopped to rest before moving on, laying on top of the clear panel which allowed her to view her three companions. She had apparently fallen asleep. She hadn't meant to.

Nova looked down to the cell below her, but found it empty. She checked again, squinting, straining her eyes, sure she was simply missing them, but no multi-color monkeys were in the room. She leaped to her feet and sprinted down the tunnel, whispering quietly, "Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

When Chiro once more opened his eyes he was being dragged down a long hall by the formless. He knew where he was, it wasn't hard to figure out. The cold floor bumped his feet as he was carried by. The temperature was unusually low and he felt the cool air nipping at his bare face. He wished he had a fuzzy face like his primate counterparts. The place reeked of the all too-familiar Citadel of Bone.

A doorway brought Chiro into the also-too-familiar throne room of the Dark Lord. And on the other side of the room, hanging by their wrists was the "Monkey Team!" Chiro cried out. He heard a mumble of replies.

"So they got you too, kid? Eh, figures."

"I knew you'd come for us Chiro. Though I'd hoped it not be like this."

"I'm happy to see that you are in good health, Chiro."

"Ya got any food?"

As Chiro was being hauled closer, he noticed the series of pink tubing connecting to the restraints which held the team. The tubing went from their wrists and lead into a large transparent pink bubble secured to the wall. He soon found himself in a pair of matching cuffs, which surrounded his wrists uncomfortably tightly.

"Are you alright, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"I've been better." Chiro glanced to an empty pair of clasps between himself and SPRX-77. "Where's Nova?" He asked.

"Wish I knew," responded SPRX-77, "she was here with me, but we got separated. I got captured. I hope she didn't, but I can't be sure."

The ground shook. He was coming.

"What I don't understand," Gibson noted, "is how Skeleton King knew all that he did. From all accounts he knew how to take down all of us. It's not just any chemical composition that can eat through the alloy that composes the Super Robot. And how could he possibly know the location of the Super Robot's shield generator?"

"And _my_ fascination with Kaily Carcksen," Chiro mumbled quietly.

"Guess you should've found a better hiding place for those _Teen Girls_ magazines that were under your mattress, eh Chiro?" SPRX-77 questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Chiro blushed. Then he looked puzzledly over at SPRX-77, "Hey! How did _you_ know about those?"

"I find things out."

"Chiro," Antauri sounded, "_Teen Girl_smagazine?"

"I just read 'em for the articles."

Before Antauri had a chance to rebut Chiro's improvisational allegation, the Skeleton King entered the room. His colossal being towering over them like a Great Dane over a Toy Poodle.

"Hello, Hyperforce," his voice boomed.

"Whatever your plan is Skeleton King, it won't work." Chiro remarked, "Evil never wins."

Skeleton King's booming laugh flooded the room. "Chiro, please. You make me laugh. Surely you realize that there is no hope."

SPRX-77 spoke up, "You're wrong! _Nova's **still**_ out there!"

The Skeleton King's laugh boomed louder, to the point that they all felt the need to cover their ears. "The girl? You think _she _can help you?"

"Wha-" stumbled Otto, "What did you DO to her?"

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything," he answered.

"No!" Cried SPRX-77, "You haven't hurt her! She IS still out there. I know she is." SPRX-77 coughed as he felt a sudden contraction about his throat.

"Silence, fool. You know not what you speak." The Skeleton King relaxed his hand and SPRX-77 gasped for air. "Besides," the Skeleton King continued, "you're already in hot water with your friends, are you not?" The team looked at him questioningly. "You, you haven't told them yet, have you?"

SPRX-77's eyes dropped to the floor, but Gibson asked inquisitively, "Told us what?"

"That it's his fault you're all trapped here," replied the Skeleton King.

"That's not true. It was _you_ who kidnapped him. We just came to save him," Chiro defended.

"No," said SPRX-77, "that's not what he means" His eyes did not leave his dangling feet. "Ya see, I'm the reason he knew all this stuff: the ship's alloy, the shield generator…Kaily Carcksen. I told him."

"Sparks!"

"How could you?"

"I had to!" He finally looked up, tears forming in his eyes, "he was gonna hurt Nova, and I couldn't let him."

"Don't be mad at yourself," came the comforting words of the black monkey, "you had to do your best to protect a member of your team. And that's commendable." A tiny hint of a smile appeared at the end of SPRX-77's mouth when he heard these words.

"This is all very touching," the Skeleton King croaked, "but I have something important to take care of. He motioned towards the large pink container on the wall and it began to whirr. A couple of seconds later the entire team cried out in pain simultaneously. The pink tubes began to fill up with green, being sucked out of their wrists.

SPRX-77 was instantly feeling weaker. "What are you doing?" He yelled over the screams of his friends.

"After doing an analysis of your primate bodies, I discovered that every ounce of your Power Primate energy passes through your wrists. By creating this clever device I will be able to take every ounce of Power Primate out of all of you! Unfortunately, the machine won't actually retain the energy until _all_ of the energy is out of you. And without Power Primate…"

"…there's no primate," Gibson finished, gasping for air.

"But Gibson, Otto, and I have hardly any Power Primate!" SPRX-77 shouted.

"Yes and your end will be much faster than that of Antauri and the boy."

"But why do you need the primate?" Chiro asked, still writhing in pain.

"For my mind only, boy." The Skeleton King tapped his head.

"Antauri? Can't you do anything?" Gibson yelled.

"I'm afraid not my friend," Antauri replied, sweat forming on his brow, "the only hope now is to hope for a miracle."

* * *

Screaming! She heard screaming! Shouting! Yelling! Those voice, those monkey calls she heard any time the Super Robot plummeted toward the ground, or they fell down a deep abyss. The whole team was trapped. She could even hear Otto and Chiro.

She had been lost amongst the tunnels, but the sound of voices pointed her in the right direction. She sprinted with all of her might in the direction of the voices, not knowing what Skeleton King was doing to them. She finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, but this glow wasn't the odd, dark green glow she had grown accustomed to in the Citadel of Bone, this light was bright green and rhythmically pulsated. The screams grew louder and she reached the end of the tunnel. She was going to jump right in, but instead she shrunk back into the tunnel. There was the Skeleton King, laughing maniacally and talking of "the end."

She quaked. Ever since she learned that it was he, or rather his alter ego, that created them, she had been ambivalent about her feelings. She was afraid that by destroying the Dark Lord, she would also destroy the noble soul who created her. It was the first time she hadn't wanted to beat the heck out of him. When she had first been abducted she attacked out of self-defense, but now…it just seemed different.

But suddenly, a sound shattered her thoughts. It was her SPRX-77, calling out her name. She looked out of her hold and down at him, just in time to see his beautiful white pupils become engulfed by the surrounding black, and his body dangled limp, no more screams escaping from his lips. The green tube that had once connected him to the large green bubble turned pink. Not two seconds later she heard Otto and Gibson yellow out and collapse similarly.

Nova felt a rage growing deep inside her. She could no longer control herself as she engaged her fists and leaped towards the Skeleton King. Unfortunately she was further from him than she thought, and he heard her coming. She knew what was coming now. She wasn't stupid, she had heard enough about the monster. She would soon be dead, but she didn't care. SPRX-77 was dead, her existence didn't matter. She felt herself fly9ing in the opposite direction. She heard nothing. Not the screaming Chiro and Antauri, not the laughing Skeleton King, not the air flying by her ears. She only heard the beating of her heart and the yell of her love's last moments. The wall was nearing, she was seconds from collision. She saw the giant bubble glowing green on the adjacent wall, and her wrath turned to it. She turned on her rocket pack, turning her course by forty-five degrees. "IF SPARKS CAN'T HAVE HIS POWR PRIMATE," she screamed, "THAN NEITHER CAN YOU!" Then she collided, head first.

* * *

A/N: Woo-hoo! 8 pages! The other good news? I know what's going to happen! I even already have started working on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take _too_ long to load. Well, let's hope. Again, really sorry about it taking so long. Please review!

RobotMonkeys4Ever


	8. Actually Winning and A New Beginning

Yo yo! My peeps! Wazzup? This is RobotMonkeys4Ever coming live (well, not live if you're reading it after I typed it) from her computer desk in my lovely house, OFFICIALLY putting for the final chapter of my romantic masterpiece, _Binds of Love_! Please sit back, relax, and refrain from pelting me with snowballs if it doesn't turn out the way you wanted it to. Just read and review. Tell me what you thought of the whole story, or just this chapter, whichever you want. I'm all up for long reviews as well as shorter ones. (But longer ones are much more fun!) Anyway, enjoy and appreciate the final chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Chiro gasped for air as his strength returned, the Power Primate flowing back into his veins, giving him new and extra strength and vigor. The pink binds weakened, and with a strong pull they were ripped and Chiro landed on the ground, standing tall. The bubble that had once held the Power Primate had burst, popped like bubble wrap.

"No!" called the Skeleton King, "the process was not yet complete!

Gibson opened his eyes and observed the situation, and feeling his strength return he decided it was the perfect time for a scientific analysis. "Ah, yes, by removing the Power Primate you created a kind of vacuum! And it wasn't until you could close off the connection between us and this machine completely that the Power Primate would be completely removed! The Power Primate would most definitely return to us if such suction power was removed from the source! It all makes perfect sense now." Then Gibson, feeling the clear tubing also weak, yanked himself free. He was soon after followed by Antauri, Otto, and finally Sprx-77.

"What happened? How did we get free?" asked Sprx-77, wildly glancing around the room. His eyes settled upon Nova, lying motionless in a heap in the corner. "Nova!" He started to run towards her, but before he could take a step, he felt the ground quaking.

"NO MATTER!" The Skeleton King yelled, "FORGET THE POWER PRIMATE! I SHALL JUST TAKE **_YOU _**OUT OF THIS PICTURE!" He charged towards them with his staff horizontal. The team dodged and Skeleton King crashed into the wall. He shook his head, and then turned to face the team, who was all flying in the air, say for Chiro and Sprx-77, whose jet pack remained broken.

"It's a fight you want? Sure! We'll take ya!" Chiro grinned, "Hyperforce, Go!"

* * *

"_Two saves in one day?"_

"_Sparks! Look out!"_

"_I never miss."_

"_Nova!"_

"_Sparks! Get down!"_

"_It must be love, must be love, must be love, must be love…"_

Nova's head soared, she was in a dream. At least, that's how it felt. Her life played for her like a CD on shuffle. Images flashed before her eyes. She was in the Super Robot, Gibson screaming about Thingy. She was on Tollmac 3, joking about Sprx-77's giant of a girlfriend. She was flying around Shuggazoom, trying to find the absent Chiro, battling formless. She was on top of the Super Robot, watching the sunset with the rest of the team.

"Scritch Scratch Doomthrower!" She heard Otto yell, far off, way far off. It didn't sound how the visions did, nor did she see it. She was simply aware of it.

The visions continued. She was banging on a door to save Sprx-77 from Scrapperton. She was battling a giant snake-woman. She was awoken in the middle of the night by Antauri. She was trapped in a dream with him and Chiro. She was… she was in a lab…

"_They are completed, Nova." The Alchemist said._

"_Ooh, can I see them?" she asked, her bright eyes shining._

"_Well, I don't know. None of the others have seen theirs, so…"_

"_Pleeeeeeeease?"_

"_Well, alright." The Alchemist gently attatched her new bright yellow hands the end of her arms. "I'll be able to attatch them more permanently with a little mechanical engineering. But what do you think?"_

_Sprx-77 walked up to the pair. "Hey gorgeous, what's shakin'?"_

_Nova quickly whammed him with her newly attatched fists and he went flying into the opposite wall. She turned back to the Alchemist. "They work great!"_

The images once again resumed, racing through her life like a racecar in a time zone. She recognized most of it, but once in a while…

"_Mandarin? What's been wrong with you lately?" They were both in the Super Robot._

"_Nothing! Why do you monkeys keep asking me that?" Mandarin took off, rushing to his orange tube to be somewhere secluded._

_She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret, Nova. He's just upset," came the soothing voice of the Alchemist._

_She turned to meet his gaze. "But why? What does he have to be upset about?"_

"_Nova, I, I have to leave. I have to get out of here."_

"_What? Where?"_

"_Far away," he stared off into space, "somewhere you will hopefully be unable to find me. Or more, somewhere I won't be able to find you."_

"_No! No, you can't leave! We need you here!"_

"_You don't need me, you are the perfect team. I designed you that way!"_

"_But you're our leader."_

"_Mandarin will lead you now."_

"_But I still don't understand. Why are you leaving?" She gulped, feeling tears rising to her eyes, "Don't you love us anymore?"_

_The large human arms picked her up and cradled her like a small child. "Of course I love you. But I fear…I fear that if you knew who I was, you wouldn't be able to fight as you should. Some shade of compassion would shadow your heart and keep you from fighting evil."_

"_No we wouldn't! We would fight ten times harder with you here!"_

"_I'm afraid you wouldn't Nova."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I can't tell you. But rest assured. I'm making the right decision."_

The clips of life moved on. They continued through subconscious hours, for she had no real grasp on time, no idea how long she had been there, or maybe she wasn't there, wherever there was. She didn't know.

Though throughout this biographical screenplay, she had been aware of something else going on. She heard shouting. The yelling and screaming of attacks. Calls of victory, screams of pain. But it all sounded miles away, and yet close by. She heard a low gruff voice that sounded somewhat familiar cursing at her team, crying out in the pain from each passing attack. Then she heard a loud smack as some large slender metal object was stabbed into the ground. And the earth shook, something large was breaking, ripping. Then she heard the sucking of air though this separation, soon followed by the sucking sensation ending, and the gap closing, sealing.

Something new. Someone or something was next to her. She could feel it. Though the reeling pictures she knew someone was beside her. His head lay on to her stomach and she heard sobs, and recognized her beloved Sprx-77. She wanted to tell him to stop, she was okay, but she couldn't move, and wasn't sure that she _was_ okay. He picked her up, and the pictures began to spin around her, circling, like water going down a drain. They began to spin faster and faster, they swirled into a flurry of blackness.

Though as all light left in the space before her, she saw the blurry image of her red lover and heard echoing sound as the pictures swirled around and knew not if she was truly hearing, or if it was another memory "Nova, Nova, I love you."

* * *

Antauri, Sprx-77, Otto, Gibson, and Chiro all gasped for air, out of breath. They viewed the wall that now stood where the section of the Citadel of Bone where their adversary had once stood, the wall had regenerated itself as the citadel does. It must have been a weak attempt by the Skeleton King to trap them inside, but it would be easily broken though.

Chiro gritted his teeth. "He got away…"

"Worry not," said Antauri, setting his hand on Chiro's arm, "our purpose her was not to defeat him, it was to save one of our own."

"Nova!" Sprx-77 was at her side, he cradled her in his arms, holding her close like a precious treasure, his eyes teared, but he tried to hold them back, to be tough in the presence of his team. He didn't know if she was alive or... or not. "Nova, Nova, I love you." And for a moment he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was okay, that she was alive. But then, suddenly he didn't. The feeling came and went in less than a second. He spun around to find the team closer to him than he though they were. "We've got to get her back to the robot!"

* * *

Sprx-77 sat in his room, bouncing a rubber ball repeatedly against the wall. The team was back on Shuggazoom in the peace and quiet of the warm spring day. But Sprx-77's mind was too preoccupied with other things to notice. He had stood by the unconscious Nova in the sick bay for hours without learning anything. He didn't even know enough to be sure she was alive. Gibson had been unable to discover anything else until they returned to Shuggazoom, and once they had gotten back, Gibson suggested Sprx-77 take a break so he could work.

So here Sprx-77 sat, in the cold room, bouncing a rubber ball and listening to the dull thud of it ricocheting off of the metal wall. He remained almost immobile except for the arm with the ball, reflecting on the events of the past two days. Two days. The light of morning had brought the second anniversary of that fateful morning when both he and Nova had been pulled from the normal realm into one filled with fear, pain, hatred. Two days. Those must've been the longest two days of his life. It felt like a week. A month even.

He shook his head, as the rubber ball whizzed past his hand and flew behind him, finally settling in front of the door. He sighed, but didn't move to get the lost toy. He couldn't lose Nova now, they were finally together. In his wildest dreams he had only imagined himself together with her. The last few hours had been Heaven in Hell, the pain, the torture, but the love, the commitment. There was nothing like it. He had made a lot of wise cracks and used loads of bad pick up lines, but now, now he was in love, and love was worlds apart from a crush. Crushes pass, but love is eternal.

He got up and walked to pick up the rubber ball, but when he did the door whooshed open and Gibson stepped in. On a normal day Sprx-77 would have told him to get out or at least have pointed out the lack of knocking first, but today was not a normal day.

Gibson wore an uneasy smile as he walked in. "Sparks, I have some good news."

"Really?" Sprx-77's spirits rose, "What? Is she awake?"

"Well, yes. But-"

Whatever Gibson was going to say it no longer mattered. Sprx-77 was out the door and running for his transport tube.

"Sparks, wait!" Gibson turned and ran after him. "There's something you need to know!"

Sprx-77 ran past Otto, Antauri, and Chiro who were standing outside of the med bay. He opened the door and ran into the room where Nova was sitting up on a flat bed in the middle of the room. The beautiful gold she normally bore was tainted to an ugly mustard yellow, she had several random dents in odd places and her body movements were small, probably for lack of potential movement. But to him, she was the most beautiful creation in existence. She smiled weakly when she saw him come in. "Sparks," she sounded as weak as she looked, "I should've known that you'd be the first one in here to make sure I was alright."

Romantic music went off in Sprx-77's head. This was the happy ending he had been waiting for. He ran up to her and embraced her. "I thought I'd lost you," he said. He moved closer to kiss the one he had almost lost, but felt a sudden and strangely firm kick in his stomach. Okay maybe she wasn't as weak as she looked. He stepped backward, clutching his stomach.

"Please, Sparks," she also didn't as weak anymore, "just because I'm frail doesn't mean I'm desperate."

"Huh? But…" Sprx-77 stuttered. Behind him he heard the door whoosh open and the sounds of a panting Gibson.

"Sparks, hold on" he was gasping for air. "First of all," he paused, "how did you learn to run that fast? And two, there's something you desperately need to know." He regained his breath and walked over next to Nova. "From slamming into the wall, I'm afraid Nova suffered from a concussion. Unfortunately, this concussion led to something worse: amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Sprx-77 asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the near fatal blow wiped out a lot of short term memory. And this short term memory, in addition to a great amount of trauma, has caused her to lose all memory," he sighed, "of the last fifty five hours. I'm sorry." He looked up at Sprx-77 and Nova. Neither spoke. He decided that now that the news was spilt it was better for him to leave the two together.

Nova finally spoke, "The last thing I remember was going to sleep what was apparently two nights ago then, I woke up here, my head throbbing like I'd been hit with a hammer, and Gibson telling me I've suffered a head injury. I've heard something about being kidnapped and saving the day, but I honestly don't remember any of it."

Sprx-77 felt his heart drop to his feet. "You, you don't remember anything? Our adventure together?"

"No," she answered, "tell me about it."

Sprx-77 spilled the story, expressing the deepest and most humorous moments, reproducing images with vivid and intense detail. His voice grew penetrating at the most suspenseful moments, and soft at the most lonely. His eyes teared up at the most romantic times, and his body movements reenacted the pain he had endured. Through the story Nova listened with fascination and wide-eyed wonder, until Sprx-77 got to the end, and closed with, "and that was _our_ adventure."

Nova looked into Sprx-77's eyes, and for the second time he thought things might be alright after all. At least, he thought so until…

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Nova burst out laughing, "No Sparks, really!" She said, laughter still escaping from her lips "that was an amazing story, but I don't believe it for a second!" She wiped her eyes, which had teared from laughing so hard, and then took a deep breath. "Okay. I think it's adorable that you thought of this story for me, but you'd have to be loopy to think I'd believe it. Sorry Sparks, nice try. But it would take more than a good story to win my heart."

"But, but you saved us! The whole team saw that!"

"Look, I don't doubt that we went off on some adventure and I ended up saving your butt! But there's NO WAY I fell in love with you! How stupid do you think I am?"

Sprx-77 sighed as he walked away from Nova and towards the door. "Well, feel better Nova." When he pushed the button for the door, all four other members of the team fell into the room. Sprx-77 jumped to get out of the way of the group that had quite obviously been leaning with one ear on the door.

"Heh heh, nice story Sparks, very clever. You ever consider a career as an author?" asked Otto, who had landed on the top of the heap.

"Otto," said Chiro from the bottom of the pile, "can you do me a favor?"

Otto looked down at him, "Sure! What do you need?"

"It'd be nice if you'd GET OFF OF ME!" yelled Chiro.

"Oops, sorry."

The monkeys climbed off of each other and ran over to Nova, who had been laughing once more at the team's antics. They asked her how she and told her about the final battle scene. Gibson went over to his computer to check stats and numbers, and then hooked up a scanner to the back of her head.

Sprx-77 still stood in the doorway with the door wide open, allowing some light into the dark room. He thought about staying, but decided that he and Nova had been together plenty over the last two days. Maybe it was time to let somebody else give her some attention. As he stepped closer the door, he smiled. It was true, his love had forgotten that they were ever more than friends, but it wasn't the end. Nay, it was the beginning. For there was still hope that it was possible. If she fell for him once, she could do it again. And would someday.

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. **Love never fails. **_

_-1 Corinthians 13:4-8a

* * *

_

_**The End**_

Okay guys, don't hate me for making Nova forget everything. Just remember, it's not up to me to change the course of the series. I just write fictions that I believe could be inserted into the series without having a major impact. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story, and whether you did or didn't, please drop me a review to tell me what you thought, and even what I need to work on. B'cause I'm far from perfect. Thanks guys, for reading my fic and be looking for an update on Spoiled Utopia soon!

-RobotMonkeys4Ever, One of the Great Mysteries of the Universe


End file.
